Sabrina's Reincarnation
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: After her "loss" with Ash, Sabrina makes a monumental decision to reintegrate back into society that she had remained isolated from for so many years. She meets someone who believes that she has the potential to do so and try to resume her life as a teenager with her help. How will Sabrina's life-changing choice effect not only the people surrounding her, but also herself?
1. Fitting into Society

**A.N. Hi! I had to edit this chapter some. You may have read "The World's in Your Hands", so I decided to write another Pokemon fanfiction! It will be told entirely from Sabrina's perspective. This story will take place all the way back in the good old late '90s; 1997, to be exact, because Japan released the episode "Abra and the Psychic Showdown" on August 26, 1997. And the days of the week _are _consistent with the calender of that year. In this story, Sabrina is 15 and her birthday is June 17th and her personality is similar to the manga chapter _Haunting My Dreams_ and a bit of her canon personality, but mostly leaning more towards a caring person,so yes, it will be OC compared to the anime since it only showed her as cold, but this story is an AU of what happens after her "battle" with Ash. There will be shipping in later chapters. I hope you think it's okay...**

* * *

Thursday, August 28, 1997

_"Good-bye, Ash, and good luck on your journey!" I said as I waved farewell to him and his two friends with my mother and father by my side. The trainers walked down the street and they were gone._

_"Sabrina," said my mother as she embranced me in a hug, "is the old you really back?"_

_"Yes, mother, I have regained my old self before I became obsessed with my powers," I said as I returned the hug. "And it is all thanks to Haunter, but more specifically Ash, since he brought this ghost here. It feels wonderful to have emotions again."_

_"Sabrina, why don't you come over to my house and have dinner, at, say, six?" asked her mother. _

_"Of course," I replied with a small smile. "We can recapture the memories that we shared and start over."_

_"Father, please join us for dinner," I said to the figure who stilled managed to believe that through the past years, I would someday pull through._

_"Yes, I would love to reunite our family again with your beautiful mother and you, my gifted one," he said. He placed his arm on my shoulder and we both shared a smile. My parents both went their separate ways and I headed back into the gym. _

These recent events ran through my mind as I was sitting upon my throne that overlooked the battle ground of the chamber-like Saffron City gym, with the crackling of the torches being the only sound and light said filling the room. I had just "lost" not more than an hour ago and was reflecting on what I had gained from my defeat, but I am not bitter about it. Not one bit. The memory of the faith-changing battle was still freshly embedded in my mind.

A trainer by the name Ash Ketchum was just inside this very room, stubbornly looking for his so-called secret weapon to defeat me: Haunter, who was also my saviour. I remember his first attempt to claim the marsh badge that he desired. He sent out his Pikachu and was utterly confused upon my Pokémon: Abra. He commanded his electric rodent to use a thunderbolt but was completely awestruck to see Abra using teleport. I then utilized my psychic powers to force Abra to evolve into Kadabra and from there, his chances of winning went down the drain. I beat him, and the punishment: play with "me", the doll that held all the emotions and personality of my former self before my powers developed. I transformed my very own mother, Ash, and his little friends into dolls and let them be "my" playmate. The next day he brought a Haunter with such a silly personality and the ghost just wanted to play with me. His antics actually succeeded and my two personalities were whole again.

I sighed as I thought back of the person I used to be and I did not wish to dwell on the past anymore. I needed a change in scenery and I left the arena. I walked past and saw the room where all my underlings were practicing their abilities. I needed a serious change in my life, and this is the place to start it. I walked into the room and everyone immediately bowed down to me.

"Please do not view me as our superior and bow to me each time I enter," I said with a gentle tone, earning a few people to murmur among themselves.

"Mistress Sabrina, I am terribly sorry for your loss," said a man with a heavy Russian accent as he bowed down with respect. He had on one of those masks that people used to prevent the spread of germs and had a long brunette ponytail. His name was Zakhar, and he was the highest ranking of my subordinates.

I had the urging desire to correct him that it wasn't a lost, per se, but I merely said, "Zakhar, this loss had a monumental impact on my life since it made me realize that...I know longer need to live with the obsession of honing my abilities. For the first time, I feel like a human again. And my first step to living life again...is leaving this gym. I am resigning my position as the gym leader and plan on going to the Pokemon League to make it official."

"Mistress, but who will run the gym?" he asked.

"Whoever is qualified for the position," I replied as I left the room.

Another reason why I wanted to leave the gym was because I had gained the infamous title of "most difficult gym in Kanto", and it was not something I was proud of now that I thought about it. Over an hour ago, I did not care one bit how many lost to me, as long as I continued to enhance my abilities. How hard of a gym leader was I? I had become gym leader when I was 11 and in my four years, I had exactly 5,827 victories on a trainer's first attempt and only 813 losses on challenger's first try, with the lowest odds of being beaten on the average trainer's first attempt of just 12.24%, which was ridiculously low since I was the fourth gym leader. The average odds for the other 7 gym leaders was a lot higher at 36%, Brock having the highest odds of being beaten of 65%, down to Giovanni at 18%. I remember seeing trainers appear multiple times, and the number of times it took them to beat me after their first lost ranged greatly; some were able to defeat me on their second time, and some even took as many as 10 times! But the average was about four tries total.

I finally left the building and was greeted by the sunshine. Other than when I gave Ash my farewell, I can't remember the last time my pale skin absorbed the sun's rays. I saw several people walking down the street and when they turned to see me, they immediately started running. I sighed; it was something I unfortunately was used to since many people of this city feared me. I...didn't _want _people to see me as a monster, but it wasn't like I could just walk up to them and tell them I suddenly turned a new leaf. I figured one way to at least make it seem I was trying to integrate into society was to show that I had good intentions and pray that it would help gradually reduce the notorious reputation I upheld.

I looked up at the large clock in the city square that was right across the gym and saw that it was three in the afternoon. I was having trouble deciding what to do in the three hours before having our first reunited dinner as a family until I heard a brown-haired girl talking to another girl with orange hair on the streets. They both must have been about my age.

"Your outfit is _sooo_ cute!" said the brown-haired female to her friend. "You are _soo _gonna get the attention of many boys at school!" The girl whom she was complementing was wearing a rather...unattractive outfit that consisted of a skirt that was very short-not that I could judge since my dress was about the same length-and red halter top. I looked down at my dress and looked at it thoroughly; I had been wearing this dress for about a year now, but I never really thought twice about it. It was red with black on the sides of my abdomen and the sleeves were black as well, and there were gold buttons. I actually thought it looked nice, but apparently it was hideous to most since I would get insults from the spoiled fashionistas who lost the battle that my outfit looked like something a concubine of a military tyrant would wear, plus the fact that my boots I wore were thigh-high, it was a bit obsolete since they were more of the early '90s. Of course, back then, I couldn't care less, but now was a different issue. I casually walked over to the girls and gave them a warm smile. They did not run away upon seeing me, so they must not have been trainers and were probably from a different region of Kanto.

"Your outfit is indeed..." I started, trying to think of the proper words to say without creating an embarrassing moment. "Cute." I sighed in relief, since I stopped myself from saying "trashy", which was my initial thought.

"You really think so?" said the orange-haired girl.

"Yes," I said with a slight nod and smile. Now that I kept looking at it, it actually did _start _to look cute. "Where did you get it?"

"There is a sell at the Celadon Department Store on the third store," she answered. "I think you should go there and take a look around. You're bound to find something to replace that dress you have on, which is _soo _out of style." She started walking away with her friend and she waved behind her back at me. "Have a nice day!"

"Same to you," I said in a neutral tone. I was not pleased with what she had just said, but I knew that readjusting to society meant putting up with criticism and learning to control the cold side of me. I wish this hateful side would go away, but I knew that I would have to live with it the rest of my life, and self-control was the key to earn everyone's approval of me in this world.

I took the girl's advice and decided to go to Celadon City, but I did not want to teleport right out in the open where everyone would see me. I stepped back into the gym and went behind a corridor where nobody saw me and envisioned the store in my mind. The molecules of my entire entity got transported all the way in front of the store; unfortunately, there were spectators and they began to murmur to themselves, but I had to shrug it off. I know I easily could have just teleported to the third floor, but I did not want to bring any more attention to myself than was necessary.

I headed to the stairs and climbed to the third floor. Most of the shoppers were females who discussed about school and boys, so I knew I could ask somebody for an opinion if necessary. I went over to the shirts and rummaged through the selection until I found something that looked nice; it was a light pink halter top (like from HG/SS) that went down to the waist with really thin straps. I looked at the tag and read the price: ¥28,500! Not that the price bothered me since I had a lot of money in my wallet from the very large number of victories I had, but I needed to get someone else's opinion. I went up to a clerk and asked her a question.

"Miss, do you think that this would look...'cool' on me?" I asked with a wavering voice but still managed to display a smile. I clearly had no experience whatsoever when it came to fashion and I wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but I was hoping to change that.

"That top is cute, but you need a pair of pants to accompany it," she suggested as she told me to follow her to a line of popular jeans. "Ahh, yes, here is something that I think would look good on you; it's from a company in the United States called Abercrombie & Fitch. They are becoming quite popular in this area." She took a pair and showed it to me. I looked at the jeans and held them to my waist and saw that they fit just slightly below the navel (typical '90s jeans). She pointed to the dressing room and I went inside, taking off my boots then my dress. I slipped on the jeans and put on the shirt and I looked in the mirror. I looked surprisingly good! I couldn't believe that was me in the reflection! I stepped out and the clerk smiled.

"Now all ou need are some shoes to match it. What type of shoe person are you: sandal, high-heels, runners?"

I thought about that question for a second and said, "What is the 'cool' thing, as well as most comfortable?"

"Well, seeing that summer here still lasts about another month, I recommend the sandals, but you are more than welcome to try on several pairs," she suggested. I did as she suggested and tried on various pairs of sandals, high-heels, and runners. I did not particularly like the runners since I did not like tying shoes, and the sandals gave me the feeling that my feet were bare, but the high-heels had a nice look to it.

"I'll take this model in a different color," I said as she showed me different colors. I liked the ruby style so she handed me a pair of them. I went up to the counter and asked if could wear them while checking out and she said yes. It was a large sum: ¥87,200 to be exact, but I had far more than that in my wallet so I happily gave her the money. She handed me a bag to put my old dress and boots in and volunteered to cut off the price tags, which I happily accepted. I easily could have snapped them off with my powers, but I did not want to create a scene. To thank her for being such a kind-hearted and generous assistant, I left her a ¥1000 bill which she declined, but I finally managed to persaude her and she thanked me and wished me a good day. I wanted to tell her something to see how she would react.

"By the way, my name is Sabrina, and I am the soon-to-be-ex gym leader of Saffron."

"Nice to meet you and-Did you just say Sabrina...and _soon_-to-be-ex gym leader?" she said, obviously not believing me.

"Yes, I'm changing my life around for the better," I said with a nod of the head as I started to head out of the small store.

"I wish you the best of luck!" she replied.

I walked to find a bench to sit down; using my legs as a motive of transportation was exhausting! I heard the panting of a girl with about three bags in each hand and she sat down next to me, totally wiped out with exhaustion from her shopping.

"Boy, what a day!" she said as she wiped her brow with her hand. "I'm so glad that's over with." I was staring straight into nothing and my peripheral vision noticed that she was looking at me. I gave a small awkward smile to her.

"Sabrina?" she said.

I gasped. "Y-yes?" I said almost a bit nervous.

"I've never seen you out here before, and I'm a regular," she said.

I turned to look at her and noticed who she was.

"Erika, I presume?" I said with an almost stand-offish tone.

"That's right, this city's gym leader, but you knew that already," she responded. "Although why you are here is none of my business, it's nice to see that you are out."

I couldn't believe that she was talking so casually to me! Most would be very nervous and even pleading for me not to hurt them, but she had no fear in regard of who I was!

"A battle that I had earlier today showed me that I no longer need to live a life motivated by obsession. I am turning my life around and want to fit into society," I said. "And one of the first step is leaving the gym. I quit."

"Wow, sounds like you are very determined in your ambition," she said with a smile. "That outfit you got on really brings out your true self, if you don't mind my saying."

"Thank you for the compliment," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked with a chuckle. "I know you want to use your powers to read my mind. Please, go ahead and don't be shy."

I was taken back that she actually _wanted _me to use my powers, plus, she even said _please_. I was starting to like her. "If you insist," I said. My eyes widened and I implored my powers, picking up the signals that were going through her brain. I smiled at what I found out.

"You are buying clothes for the upcoming school year and now you want to take time to go to the salon and then the spa to relax your tense muscles. And..." She nodded and I resumed analyzing. "You want to _invite _me?" I was almost stunned when she nodded several times. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Now let's go! It's just down this way!" said Erika as she almost pulled me up. I felt something joyful in my heart. I couldn't remember the exact word for it. Was it...friendship?

_Preview for next chapter: Sabrina forms a friendship with Erika and she informs her about attending high school this upcoming year. Sabrina becomes curious and wishes to partake in school._

**A.N. Please offer me your opinions! I haven't seen a lot of fanfics with either one of those characters, let alone together. They will be friends Bye!**


	2. A Brand New Me and the Future Ahead

**A.N. Thanks for those who took an interest in this story! I promise I will _try _not to disappoint! = ) I don't have much written but I am starting to get an idea for "The World's in Your Hands", so keep an eye out since I try to upload within 7 days to 14 days (tops). Please don't get mad if it is one of those cases where it _does _take longer. D: **

**Oh, yeah. Disclaimer time: Abercrombie and Fitch and Pokemon do _not _and _never_ will belong to me. The only thing that _does _belong to me is the effort and ideas I put into this story! (:**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Erika had a surprisingly tight hold on my arm as she dragged me across the store as we went in front of the salon; it didn't have a fancy name, just "Jennifer's Salon and Spa". Erika _finally _let go of my arm and we both walked in and were greeted by a female behind a counter who was probably a few years older than we were.

"Hello, Erika, are you here for the regular?" asked the female as she stood up and walked to the front of the counter to look at us both.

"Yes, and my friend here would like to...um, explore some of the newest styles to accomodate her new interest in fashion!" said Erika as she looked at me. I had a rather puzzled look on my face and slightly turned red with embarrassment, but I did not wish to make Erika or the woman feel uncomfortable by showing my true feelings of being skeptical. I was beginning to think that maybe going this far ahead in my integration into society was not such a good idea at this stage, considering the fact that I began to feel emotions again almost two hours ago.

"Of course, we will find a look for you that is sure to bring a smile onto not only your face, but the others around you," said the young lady as she instructed the two of us to follow her. She led us to the back of the room where I saw multiple beauticians, both male and female, working on abougt 10 different customers. For some reason the beauticians were all wearing white clothes, but I did as I was told and followed the woman to an available seat that had a sink right behind it. Erika's chair was right next to mind and she took off her red shoes.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked her with a strange look. Luckily, I spoke softly enough that nobody heard me.

"I'm getting a foot massage while my hair is being washed," she explained as a man with a nice smile flashed his face towards me. I...turned away and I felt something inside of me, something really good that I never felt before, not even when I was a child. It a different feeling, but...

I lost my train of thought when a different girl came up behind me and placed a cape around my body to cover the new clothes I had just bought. She showed me a magazine and I used all my force and succeeded in not using my powers since I was so accustomed to reading with my powers.

"These are the hottest styles in Kanto as of now," she said, pointing to the two pages that had about five styles each. "But the first thing I'm gonna do is wash your hair to make things a lot easier. Your natural hair has a very beautiful shade of dark forest green." **(A.N. That is the color I see in the anime. And lol at green and natural hair in same sentence.) **

"T-thanks?" I said, not knowing how to perceive this compliment, at least, I thought it was. I turned back to the magazine and looked at all the girls who had exotic hairstyles; much more complex than my straight hair and bangs. Just by looking at each one of these females, I could readily tell that they had their own unique personality to them. Some of these girls had dense curls like the spiral on a Poliwhirl's belly, or spikes like a Rhyhorn, but what did it say about them? What did my hair say about me? I have heard people say that plain, unmodified straight hair, granted that is fairly popular nowadays, does not show much to one's character. I wondered...should I be following the cool style of now, or improvise my own hairstyle?

"Do you have a pencil and a paper I may use before you wash my hair?" I asked her. She was a bit startled at my request, but nonetheless, she nodded and fetched said items I desired. I began sketching on a piece of paper. I wanted to add some of my life experience into what would best describe. The back of my hair would represent my past: wild and split a family into two. The tips, uplifting, unpredictable, and scattered, much like the various emotions of the people who have met me in my life. The back being just long enough to rest on my shoulder where it, much like the weight of the guilt I harbor. I needed something to remind me that I had two split personalities; a split down the middle between my eyes to divide these two sides of me, but more influence on the right to signify the correct side was gaining more momentum. (Looks like the HG/SS hair style)

"Done," I said as I showed the woman the finished sketch. She gasped at what I had done and I was a bit nervous; I knew why. I had written down _all _of the thoughts describing this new style I created.

"This...t-this," she said as she looked at my design again. "This has the most potential and philosophical design ever! You have captured the essence of a teenager who has rebelled against one's true self! The meaning behind this could be the next new thing!"

As soon as she said that, people began to gather around me and looked at my drawing. They began to chatter with enthusiasm and praised me for such a good job. I smiled weakly.

"Now, let's wash your hair and put your style to use," said the woman as she lowered my head into the sink and ran warm water through it. It felt very nice. She applied some shampoo with an intoxicatingly addictive aroma, something that seemed organic, like a fresh rose garden. She began to scrub my scalp with some force, but enough that it didn't hurt. Quite funny, because a few hours ago, anybody who tried to touch me (not that they could get far due to my powers) was basically asking for a world of suffering. I sighed as it felt that all my troubles were disappearing.

This continued on for about another three minutes and my hairdresser pulled out a pair of scissors. She carefully began to snip away at my forest green hair and let it fall down to the ground. I closed my eyes as she continued to do so until about seven minutes later she stopped. She took out some chemical and wrapped my hair around a curler and put the chemical in.

"This chemical must set in for ten minutes; in the mean while, let's paint those nails," said my beautician. "This shade of coral pink is the latest style."

I just shrugged and agreed; it matched the new top I was wearing, so why night? I looked over to my side and saw that Erika's hair had been cut down many inches; it originally went down to her chest, but now it went halfway between her jaw and shoulder. Since her hairstyle was not as elaborate as mine, her nails were already fully done.

She looked over to me and said, "So, although you probably already know it from reading my mind, I am getting all dolled up for school that starts next week. I'm planning on going to the home-coming prom this October as well, and I would sure like a date."

"What purpose is there in dating?" I asked. Despite the fact that I was very intelligent mentally, I still was no where near up to modernization on social affairs and what was considered the cool thing to do.

"One of the purposes that teens like us strive for is to find true love, as cheesy as that may sound," began Erika. "I've had a few dates, but none of them seemed to be Mr. Right. But I still wish to keep trying."

I blinked a few times. The familiarity of what it was like to feel love was an emotion that I had shut out for years and now seemed to be coming back to me. But I didn't know whether or not I was ready for this yet, but it felt like I was gaining more an more emotions and perspective of what it was like to be "normal".

"I've never really felt...loved," I quietly murmured as I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "What else are you going for?"

"Well, I'm a junior, or I will be once the year starts, and I will graduate in the spring of '99; afterwards, I'm going to college to study botany and chemistry since I want to do research with grass Pokemon and make perfume," said Erika as she sighed with content.

I pondered his decision carefully and began to wonder myself; what would I do with my life now that I was not going to be attached to the gym anymore? Stay at home all day? But...the last time I went to school was in 1991, when I was 9, the beginning of my obsession. Still...

After 45 minutes had passed, we finally left the salon and Erika looked at her watch.

"Oh, goodness, my shift is bout to start," she said.

"Where do you work?" I asked. I could have easily collected the information from her mind, but in order to fit in more, I have to learn to avoid doing that.

"The perfume shop right outside the gym," she stated.

"I may come by someday," I said, "but now I have an important matter to tend to, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Maybe you can visit me tomorrow?" said Erika. "I get off from gym duties at 4." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "My number if you want to call."

"I'll see what I can do," I nodded and left the premises. I went into a nearby bathroom so I could teleport to my mother's house.

* * *

**I hope y'all think this is okay. More reviews/suggestions is a huge motivator for rapid updates, not just this one, but any!**


	3. Rapid Transition

**GPS: Sorry, this will not be a yuri, but Sabrina will have a relationship with someone in the future. I don't own Pokemon and I hope you like.**

* * *

I just finished my business in the stall and concentrated on finding the address of my mother. In order to teleport, I had to have a visual of the destination I sought, and considering I haven't seen her house since I was probably 10 and coupled with the fact that many of my memories consisted of the torture I embedded on the trainers I battled, a clear picture wasn't appearing in my mind. I just sighed and stood there hopelessly, trying to think of something that could stir up any memories of my childhood. It made me feel somewhat wretched inside that I couldn't even remember the house of my own mother and father (well, previously since they had separated). I began to murmur to myself but I heard voices coming so I remained quiet. I looked through the cracks of the stall and saw two figures approaching: one was a woman and the other was a little girl, so I figured they must have been mother and daughter.

"Sarah, you got ice cream all over your new outfit!" said the disgruntled mother as she lead her child to the sink and water began running.

"But it was good, mommy!" said the girl as she giggled. The mother sighed and wiped off the mess from her outfit.

Of course! Ice cream! It was one of my favorite treats and one of the very few things in life that made me happy. Memories came in of distant times; I remember being 8 and the ice cream man would come by my neighborhood and I would always get a grape popsicle and he always commented on how well-mannered I was. I would turn around and walk back the long distance it was from the curb to my house where my mother would then say something about spoiling dinner, but she never got mad. The house was well situated in the back of my mind and it all came back to me. I waited for the woman and her daughter to leave so I wouldn't cause a scene and then implored my psychic powers to teleport me back to the location I once called home.

* * *

After my countless molecules reformed my shape, I looked around to see the surroundings of a once peaceful childhood I had but destroyed all for the sake of enhancing my powers. Nostalgia seemed to overcome all my senses as I recollected all the precious memories I once had in this suburb that had the Saffron skyline to the east and the distant Celadon skyline to the west. I could see clearly now that more houses were reconstructed and freshly-cut grass filled my nose. I decided to no longer waste time and walked towards the front door and rang the bell. I was surprised that the house was so well kept on the exterior despite the time I had trapped mother as a doll. Maybe my aunt Janelle had been tidying up the place.

"Coming!" I heard from the interior of the house. Despite the fact that I easily could have teleported inside, I more than likely would have driven my mom to have a heart attack due to my almost unrecognizable change. I heard the locks clicking and the wooden door from the inside opened up and I saw her face. My spirits skyrocketed and she opened the door that separated our entities.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked. I almost gasped that she couldn't recognize me, but my insides were giggly for some reason.

"Mother..." I said quietly. Her eyes grew as big as saucers after I had just said that.

"Oh...my...Sabrina?!" she said almost appalled. I felt my spine get cold because I feared what she was going to say. "Is that you, my precious baby?" She approached me wrapped me in a tight embrace. I nodded and she let go to get a better look at her daughter. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you. I should be ashamed for not noticing my daughter after she's transformed into the spectacular image of a teenager. Why did you change so drastically? And I mean in a good way."

She continued feeding me compliments and I chuckled and I explained to her about how I wanted a brand new approach to life and that my emotions of my former childhood were the reasons behind my motivation. I didn't tell her about my plans of school because I wanted father to hear.

"Where is he-I mean, father?" I said. When I was trapped by my dark self, I always referred to my father as "he"; the man meant nothing to me and would not stop pursuing his goal of reverting me back to the loving daughter of a past that got shattered. I told him I would only acknowledge him as "father" if he could surpass me in abilities and that I would not stoop to his level. Of course, he couldn't surpass me, so I kept calling him "he".

"He will be here soon," mother said. "How did you get here?"

"Teleportation," I answered. "I had to find a memory that allowed me to get here."

"Really?" said mother. "What did you think of?"

"Ice cream." We both started laughing and she let me inside. My nose immediately met the aroma of something cooking and yet...it seemed so familiar in a way. "What is that you're cooking?"

"Fried pork cutlets and miso soup," she explained as she went to check on the soup. "Do you mind setting the table while I finish the last bit of the food?" I nodded and got the utensils from the kitchen drawer and got some nice glass plates and place mats. I set them around the table and brought glasses of water, too. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and I answered it to see it was my father. He wasn't wearing his normal jogging attire I was accustomed to seeing him wear; he had on a nice pair of khakis and a nice white dress shirt with a red tie.

"S-Sabrina?" he stuttered. I merely nodded at him and he continued to stammer at my display.

"Dinner is ready!" said mother. Father went over to her and said, "Karen, it's great to see you again." He planted a small kiss on her cheek and she blushed. "Richard, I never wanted to see you go." She returned a kiss and we made our way to the table and sat down. We quickly said grace and began to serve ourselves food.

"Food smells delicious, dear," he commented. Despite the fact that my parents had been divorced for 5 years, they still remained very good friends and still used terms of endearment to one another. I really hoped that they get back together one day soon and we could resume our lives like nothing had ever happened...although, I can't really just erase all the terrible things I had done...

"Sabrina, is something wrong, sweetie?" said mother. I snapped out of my temporary phase and shook my head slowly.

"Why don't you tell us about your new change in appearance?" asked father.

I nodded and said, "It all has to do with Ash and Haunter. Once Ash left, I thought to myself and reflected the years that have gone by. My personality seems to still have the cold-hearted side while I also have the personality of the doll that kept the emotions I shut off. I went outside and heard girls commenting on each others' fashion, so I decided to go to the Celadon Department Store. I got help with what would be considered in style and so forth, and after I left, I saw Erika, the gym leader of Celadon. We went to a spa and salon afterwards and I got a haircut that symbolizes my character and makeup."

"Very interesting," said mother as she began eating some of the fried pork. "So, I wonder what the challengers at the gym will think of your new appearance."

I was actually quite glad that mother brought that up because I felt it would be difficult to find a way to mention my situation. "Well, there are going to be changes, and I need to deal with them as soon as possible."

"What type of changes?" said father as he ingested some of the soup.

"I'm resigning my position as gym leader," I said rather bluntly. They both gave me a blank stare and silence lingered in the air until father disrupted it.

"So if you leave your position, who will fill in your place?"

"I do not know," I said. "It isn't my concern now. But it isn't official yet. I have to go to the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau first, which I plan on doing tomorrow."

"What will you do then?" said mother.

I wiped off my mouth and said, "I was talking to Erika while they were painting my nails and cutting my hair, and I've been considering it deeply."

"What, exactly?" said father.

"Going back to school," I said with a small grin. As soon as I finished that, they both dropped their utensils and had their mouths gaping (without food, that is). Somehow, though, I wasn't surprised they acted this way.

"H-honey," said mother a bit shaken, "are you s-sure that's a good idea? You haven't been to school in five years, and I don't know if you have enough social ability to go to school yet. If you went back to school, you'd be in grade five."

"I thought about it," I said with utmost reassurance in my decision and reasoning. "I can undergo an intelligence test (**A.N. an academic test, not I.Q)** to see what grade my abilities would place me at. But I don't know whom to contact."

"That's easy," said father. "You can use a computer and use this quickly developing tool called the internet and search for institutes that you are looking for."

"I know a great way for you to meet people and socialize," said mother. "You could volunteer at the Pokemon House in Lavender Town. They are always accepting new people and most of them are around your age group."

"Do you really support my decision?" I said to both of them.

"Although I think it is a rather rapid transition, if you are able to handle it and it makes you happy, I will not hold you back," said father. Mother nodded her head in agreement.

I smiled. "I may as well shower and go to bed soon," I said as I took all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I had high hopes and wished the best for me.


End file.
